


Safety in a Fist of Diamonds [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Critical Role Ladies Week, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poverty, Vex's totally understandable money issues the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Safety in a Fist of Diamonds" by dimircharmer."Vex knows the dangers of not having money too intimately to ever take it for granted."





	Safety in a Fist of Diamonds [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dimircharmer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimircharmer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Safety in a Fist of Diamonds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824003) by [dimircharmer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimircharmer/pseuds/dimircharmer). 



  
  
Cover art by: [Jadesfire](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadesfire)  


Length: 5:25  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/safety%20in%20a%20fist%20of%20diamonds.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> ALL MY VEX FEELINGS!! ;~; Created for Critical Role Ladies Week. Thanks to dimircharmer for giving me permission to podfic their story!
> 
> And now it has cover art!! Thanks so much to Jadesfire for making this for me! :D <3


End file.
